Super Mario Wars Episode IV
by Nr36
Summary: What if the Mario universe decided to follow the history of Star Wars? Well, this just may be it!
1. Introduction

Hello! Nr36 here with a different sort of fanfiction! This one is a parody of Star Wars, and it involves Mario characters. And now, it begins...

NOTE: I DO NOT have any placement with Nintendo or Lucasfilm.

A short time ago in a galaxy not so far away...

SUPER

MARIO

WARS

EPISODE IV: A NEW MUSHROOM

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, attacking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Koopa Troop.

During the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Koopa's ultimate weapon, the DEATH KOOPA, an armored space station with enough power to destroy and entire planet.

Perused by Koopa's sinister agents, Princess Peach races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...


	2. Secret Plans

Hello all! Nr36 here with an all-new chapter for Super Mario Wars! This time, however, I want to know something. If you review my story, tell me if you want the plot to be serious, or rather funny and slapstick-ish. Anyway, as Mario would say, "Here we go!" (Oh, and yes, we have proven that Birdo is indeed a girl, despite what NOA says.)

Princess Peach stared up at the docking port of her starship. She gasped as she saw that a Star Destroyer was using its tractor beam to lift her up into a docking bay. "Code red, Code red!", she yelled. "all available Mushroom Retainers to post!" Suddenly, it happened. CLUNK! Her ship was locked into the docking bay. It would not be much longer before Darth Koopa's Stormtroopas would be running amok. Toad was in the group of Retainers that was closest to the door. "Steady now. Lock your blasters into position!", he announced. There was then a sizzling sound–like frying bacon. BOOM!

The door then flew off of its hinges and Mushroom Retainers were flattened and Stormtroopas flew in like a tsunami. Blaster fire then began, but the defense was quickly overwhelmed. Peach then had another idea. She ran over to a pod deep inside the ship and opened it. "Yoshi, Birdo; we don't have much time.", she told them. Yoshi then said, "What is going on? One minute, we were talking about food, and then you came barging in!" "Yoshi, eat this.", Peach insisted. It looked like a CD covered in golden paint. Yoshi then stuck out his long tongue and ingested. "All right, you two! Follow me!", Peach then said.

Peach then lead Yoshi and Birdo down a long hall into a room with a blast door. "Get into it! We don't have time to waste!", she said. As soon and Birdo heard this, they sprinted in and shut the door. Peach then hid in the hallway, waiting for Stormtroopas. Sooner or later, some entered. Quickly, she swung an ion energy weapon. "OOF!", said one of the Stormtroopas before he collapsed. "Who's that?", another asked. "Over there!", the other replied. "Princess, I am sorry to say this, but follow us." , the Stormtroopas said simultaneously.

PEach then gasped as she saw a menacing figure in front of him. With his long, black cape and shiny armor, Darth Koopa said, "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing on a ship like this?" Peach then swallowed and said, "I am a member of the Koopa senate on a mission to find the Rebel base." Koopa then blurted, "You are a member of the Rebel Alliance and a TRAITOR! Take her away!" He then proceeded to use the Force to choke Toadsworth. "Now," he asked, "where are those plans?" The mushroom then yelped, "Th... this is... a... a... consular ship..." Koopa then asked, "If this is a consular ship, where are the ambassadors?" Before he could answer, Toadsworth breathed his last and died. Throwing Toadworth's dead body aside, Koopa then screamed, "I know the plans are on this ship; find me the passengers! I WANT THEM ALIVE!"

Meanwhile, as Darth Koopa searched in vain for the plans to his ultimate weapon, Yoshi and Birdo continued to fall towards the Mushroom Planet below. "Yoshi," Birdo asked, where do you think we are going?" "Well, I hope that we are headed somewhere nice...", Yoshi asked.

After seemingly hours had passed, Yoshi and Birdo's capsule had landing in the middle of a strange desert. As they both looked out into the distance, they both wonder what would happen next...


	3. You're My Only Hope

Hello all! Here is the second real chapter of this wacky adventure. In this segment, you may find it very interesting.

Yoshi and Birdo looked around. It was obvious that there was simply no help in sight. Yoshi then suggested, "I'm gonna go and look around for help! That way, we can get out of here!" However, Birdo did not accept his idea. "Are you out of your mind?", she asked. "you already know that Darth Koopa's forces are searching the galaxy for us, and there may be Stormtroopas here." But Yoshi insisted, "Unless you want to DIE out here, you might as well follow me!" Still, Birdo remained stationary. "All right then! You can just stay here and die!", Yoshi blared as he stomped away in a huff.

Yoshi seemingly walked for hours—or maybe what seemed to him like hours—until he reached a canyon. Looking off into the distance, he saw creatures. However, before he could make a move, he felt a stabbing sensation in his back. "Owowowowowowowwowow!", screamed Yoshi as he fell to the floor.

On the other hand, back at the crash site, Birdo began to see strange, large vehicles the size of garbage trucks parking in a spot on the horizon. As she noticed living things emerging, she began to yell, "Oh! Over here! I'm alive!"

Meanwhile, in a small house somewhere in the desert, young Luigi Skywalker was completing his daily work—such as cleaning his Uncle Tony's moisture vaporators. As he finished, he planned to sit down and talk about what would happen in the near future. Sitting down at the table, he asked, "Uncle, what is the next task that is in order to be fulfilled?" His Aunt Luigeena replied, "I could really need you and Tony to get me a Yoshi or two to help me and my old age. It's getting harder and harder to stand up each day, mind you." "OK. I will get him.", said Luigi.

Using a landspeeder as transport, the two speeded off to the Dry Bone's sandcrawler. Luigi sprung up from his seat and looked up. He saw a sea of ill and strange roboticized creatures they had assembled. Apart from the sandcrawler's cronies, Yoshi and Birdo were the only living things in the line-up. He then said, "Uncle Tony, that Yoshi and Birdo appear to be the best of these strange objects!" His uncle agreed. He shelved out 150 coins and left. Immediately, Yoshi began, "Great! You saved us... but it is a long story." Luigi then said, "That should be saved for a later date. Tomorrow, we are scheduled to help with my Aunt Luigeena."

Early the next morning, Luigi was awoken by Birdo. "Luigi, please don't wipe my memory, but Yoshi has left!", she said. "What? He ran away?", he inquired. "He said he was on a "secret mission" to find this one guy named "Obi-Wan Toadi" or something." , Birdo stated. "Well, hop in my landspeeder. It shouldn't take long.", Luigi said.

After the trip, Luigi took out his macrobinoculars and started to scan the desert terrain for any sign of Yoshi. "He appears to be over there... but how do I get there?" , Luigi asked. Before he could get an answer, he was met in the face by a

Boo. "WHAAAAAAAA!", screamed Luigi before he passed out. He woke up about 10 seconds later, and noticed that the Boo was inspecting his landspeeder for spare parts. Just then, Luigi heard a very high pitched wailing sound that caused the Boo to run off.

A voice then said, "Hello there!" Luigi looked and saw that it was a strange figure like no other he saw on the planet. "You must be Obi-Wan Toadi.", Luigi responded. "Obi-Wan?", Toadi asked. "I've never heard someone call me that in a long time. Anyway, follow me to my place of residence. It should interest you. I have contacted your relatives, so don't be alarmed."

"My father didn't fight in the Clone Wars! He was an abigator on a spice freighter!", Luigi screamed to Obi-Wan. "That is what you uncle told you," Toadi said. "he thinks that your father should have stayed home and not gotten involved." Luigi was purely amazed by what he was hearing. He then said, "You fought in the Clone Wars?" "Yes, I did.", said Obi-Wan. "I bet I have something for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough." He then went to a chest and pulled out an odd looking device. "This is your father's lightplunger," he continued. "not as clumsy or random as a blaster!" He then started it up and handed it to Luigi. Toadi then said, "This is a more controlled weapon of a more civilized age... you see, in the Old Republic, your father and I had these—and so did many other Jedi—before the... dark times... before the Empire..." Luigi then closed the weapon. He then said, "How did my father die?". Obi-Wan replied, "A young Jedi named Darth Koopa, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. You see, Koopa was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force." "The Force?", Luigi inquired. "The Force," Toadi stated, "Is an energy field that binds the galaxy together. It is from where a Jedi gets his power." Just then, beams of blue light came out of Yoshi's nose holes and onto a table. Immediately, Luigi and Obi-Wan looked at the projection of Princess Peach. "Obi-Wan Toadi," the message began, "years ago, you and my father fought in the Clone Wars. Now he needs your help in the fight against the Koopas. Inside of the Yoshi you have acquired are plans to the Koopa's ultimate weapon. Help me, Obi-Wan Toadi! You're my only hope!" Obi-Wan then said, "There aren't any space pilots here, but I think I might know where."


	4. The Trip to Alderaan

And now, for the long-awaited third chapter! I hope that you will start to realize that reviews are important!

Luigi was amazed at the sight from the rock he was on. "Mos Eisley Spaceport...", began Obi-Wan Toadi. "There is no other place in the universe with more scum and villainy."

Taking off in his landspeeder, Luigi and Co. headed off towards Mos Eisley. As aaathey approached the city limits, they noticed that something was amiss—there were Sandtroopas blocking the main route into the city. Luigi's throat got dry as he looked forward. They said, "How long have you had those reptiles over there?" Luigi stuttered, "A...about three or four seasons... they're for sale if you want them." The band of Sandtroopas then announced, "Let me see you identification." Toadi then said, "You don't need to see his identification!" "We don't need to see his identification.", the Sandtroopa muttered. "These aren't the ones you're looking for..." "These aren't the ones we're looking for." "He can go about his business..." "You can go about your business." "Move along...", Obi-Wan then said. "Move along... Move along...", stated the Sandtroopa.

Luigi asked Obi-Wan, "How did you do that?" Toadi then thought and answered, "The Force can have a strong effect on the weak-minded."

Luigi then parked his landspeeder carefully. They then walked into the cantina.

They immediately scoped out a potential target—a man with blue overalls and a red cap sitting in a chair on the far side. As Obi-Wan observed this, Luigi blurted, "How will a man with overalls help us? He is probably a simple plumber!" Yoshi then stated, "Luigi, not all men appear as they seem. Lets check him out." As Yoshi approached the man, he began to speak. "I'm Mario Solo, the captain of the the _Star_. Myself and my good friend, Donkey Kong, see that you need to access the Alderaan system."

"That would be correct, Mario! The problem is, we are being chased around by all of these Sandtroopas, and there is no escape!", Luigi said hesitantly.

"Not to worry!", Mario said. "The _Star_ travels at Mach 4.2…. on average."

"On average?!" , screamed Birdo. "We'll never get there in time!"

"Do not hesitate!", Mario screamed. "We have lightspeed!"

The cantina suddenly went quiet as Mario and Co. left for Alderaan on the _Star_. As it ascended, Luigi didn't know what would unfold next….


	5. In The Docking Bay

Good news! I have a single review! From that review, I will modify the story line. Anyway, here it is! The next chapter!

Luigi eagerly stared out the windows of the _Star. _He was looking forward to going to Alderaan. Mario was also waiting to see a blue and green planet that was teeming with fauna. However, when the lightspeed indicator turned off, there was a very disturbing sight outside—not Alderaan, but instead, a massive asteroid belt!

"Mama mia..." , Mario moaned. "I must have set the drive wrong."

Obi-Wan Toadi, on the other hand, was not as convinced.

"I felt a disturbance in The Force as we were activating lightspeed. I then heard millions of people screaming out in horror, and then it all went away as fast as it appeared in my mind."

Donkey Kong moaned.

"Yes, that definitely means that we are all alone, my ape friend.", Toadi reassured.

Suddenly, an airship appeared out of a wormhole and rocketed past the _Star. _The floorboards moaned and groaned in agony as the _Star _was buffeted by a shock wave. Luigi then stated,

"There is a lone airship about—why would that be?"

There was only lonely silence in response.

Mario then said, "Well, maybe he got lost from the main group."

However, Obi-Wan disagreed with his reasoning.

Luigi then noted,

"Well, he appears to be headed to that moon over there..."

Obi-Wan then suddenly raced from his seat and stared out the viewport. After evaluating the circumstances, he stated,

"That's no moon, Luigi... that's a space station!"

Mario then shouted,

"It's too big to be a space station!"

Yoshi then saw a very menacing face... all made out of metal... and they were approaching it! He suddenly screamed,

"Uh.. guys, let... let's get out of here!"

Mario reached across the control panel and ripped the throttle in reverse. There was no effect, however.

"Why isn't it working?", shouted a very scared Luigi.

Mario then stated,

"Were being pulled into a tractor beam, you know! We can't fight against a tractor beam!"

Slowly but surly, the _Star _was placed into the Docking Station IB of the Death Koopa. There was a slight movement, and then Mario screamed,

"Everybody! Into the open floor hatches!"

As a result, everybody scrammed into them. Luigi was especially afraid. He then put his hand on a sandpaper-like surface. He then turned on his flashlight and saw a very familiar face—Princess Daisy.

Luigi had been her boyfriend when he was on Tatooine. He then heard her extremely loud voice.

"Hello, my little Weegee!"

In reply, everybody screamed,

"Daisy, be as quiet as you can. We are probably being searched right now. IF you are too loud, we might get caught!"

Meanwhile, on the outside, Darth Koopa laughed haughtily as he said to himself,

"This is just what I need! Hahahahahahaha!"

He then instructed his 2nd youngest son, Larry, to check the onboard data. The findings then came in.

"There's no one on board, _Oyaji_. According to the ship's logs, it was abandoned after take-off. All of the escape pods appear to have been jettisoned."

"By any chance, are there any reptilian rebels on it?", asked the Sith lord.

"That may be," Larry said, "but they also appear to have jettisoned. It appears to be a decoy, sir."

"A DECOY?!" , he screamed. "Decoys are no good! Search that ship this instant!"

"Right under way," , Larry replied.

I am terribly sorry for leaving a cliffhanger, but I had to to keep all of you... on edge. The next chapter will be put up in about... 2 weeks, so STAY TUNED!


	6. Rescue The Princess!

The floorboards clanged loudly as the Stormtroopas raced above it. Luigi and all of the others inside held their breath, hoping that they wouldn't be found.

After what seemed like an eternity, they heard one say, "There's no one here."

Just then, Mario lifted up the cover he was under and looked outside.

Luigi gasped, "Why did you make these covers in the first place?"

The plumber replied, "I smuggle goods. These are nice for when the customs officers are looking for stuff. Place the goods in here, and they probably won't find them."

Obi-Wan added, "They left some things in here. It seems that they are convinced that the _Star_ is theirs.

Inside a crate was several Stormtroopa uniforms, in addition to a pair of blasters. Mario and Luigi suited up, and exited.

Darth Koopa asked one of his officers, "Those Stormtroopas could use some practice walking. They look like they're struggling to walk in their armor."

As soon as the group entered a computer room, they jammed the doors shut. Luigi pushed a button on a control panel, and the display illuminated with a code.

"1119-234," Mario wondered. "I don't have a clue what that means. Anyone have a guess?"

Toadi noted, "That is probably a number of a cell; likely the one in which the Princess is being held."

"Birdo," he continued, "I will have to shut down the reactors to the tractor beam. Those two will save the Princess. After all, strength comes in numbers."

Luigi shrugged, "N-No way! How will we get past all of those guards and stuff?"

Birdo prodded Yoshi to analyze the data on the computer.

"The tractor beam is attached to the main reactor in seven locations," she noted. "All of them will need to be powered down in order for us to leave. If even one of them isn't we'll be stuck!"

Mario felt an idea pop into his head. He said, "Maybe we could take these handcuffs that we found in the Star and hook them onto Donkey Kong's hands. They'll think that he's a prisoner!"

Luigi grabbed them and approached him. The ape groaned at him violently.

He stammered, "Mario! M-Maybe you could put these on!"

He did so, and they grabbed Donkey Kong's arms. They left, and saw that Obi-Wan was also on his way. The three walked down the sleek hallways of the Death Koopa, which had a really nasty lighting pattern on the floor.

It took about 3 minutes to reach the block. Mario entered the code, and stepped inside the detention area.

A few officers looked at his and Luigi in a strange way. They asked, "What are we gonna do with this... thing?"

Luigi stated, "Place for detention in cell 1112-234."

As one of the koopas reached for the unlock button, Mario took his blaster from his holster and fired at him. The officer fell to the floor. The remaining officials ran to his aid, and both of them fired shots all around the room at whatever they could find, including security cameras.

Luigi ran down the block with the key in his hand, and opened Princess Peach's cell. The door opened, and he went in.

She asked, "What is it?"

He removed his helmet and screamed, "I'm one of those sent to rescue you! The one who sent me was Obi-Wan Toadi!"

Peach replied, "Obi-Wan Toadi?!"

Mario then stepped with her and ordered, "Come this way!"

Donkey Kong also followed.

Back in Darth Koopa's conference room, and alarm went off. "Cell Breach and emergency at cell block 1110!" it rang.

Koopa screamed, "The princess? Get all available Troopas down there this instant!"

Mario gasped as the troops flooded inside, almost with a little glee. As the sides exchanged fire, Mario yelled, "There's too many of them! There's no escape, either!"

Peach reached down and ripped off a vent cover.

"Into the garbage chute, flyboy!" she enforced.

Peach went down first, followed by Mario. But just as he went down, Luigi found that Donkey Kong didn't want to. He pushed hard, and slipped down into the dark, stinky depths of the Death Koopa's main garbage unit.


End file.
